Dragoness - Part 4: The Team Rocket Cave
by Ultram
Summary: If you read any chapters, it's these chapters you must read. The deadly secrets behind Team Rocket are finally revealed, and Falkner and Clair and put into more danger than ever in the Rocket Caves. But in the end, their worst enemy will be their ally clo


Part IV: The Team Rocket Caves ****

Part IV: The Team Rocket Caves

****

Chapter Fifty Three

Clair and Falkner could only see the Tin Tower and the Burnt Tower as they approached a huge mountain and a large lake. They had been walking for about half a day away from their previous destination, and now the two trainers were eagerly hoping to catch some new Pokémon of some sort.

Unfortunately, the path they were walking on was used pretty often, so most Pokémon were veering away from that particular area.

"Well, this sucks," replied Clair, as she slumped down against a tree and slowly slid down it and sat down on the ground.

Her Horsea began wiggling and squirming in her arms and the little dragon Pokémon managed to escape her trainer momentarily and splashed into the small lake.

Falkner shrugged. "I seriously doubt we'll find any Pokémon here." Falkner pointed forward towards a small island that connected to another part of the mountain, and then passed that towards the other side where there was a third entrance. "There'd most likely be some Pokémon in the central area over since there'd be less people there."

Clair shrugged as she opened up a Poké Ball and her newly acquired Magikarp emerged from it and landed in the small lake and happily began flapping around and swimming. "So we're probably not gonna catch anything?"

"We could probably catch something, but it wouldn't be here." Falkner pointed to the cave and replied, "Pokémon would most likely be hiding somewhere in here. But there's a small problem about caves."

Clair opened up two more Poké Balls and hurled one up towards a tree and another next to her and they opened to reveal Heracross and Wobbuffet. "And that problem would be?"

"They're _really_ dark," said Falkner. "Pitch black dark. We'd need a Pokémon, probably an electric-type or a psychic-type that has the flash ability, or else we aren't going to be able to see anything inside the cave."

Clair sighed with annoyance. "Great."

"Well, it's not all that dark." Suddenly, a Fearow flew over Falkner and Clair and a young man was standing on the roof of the cave, looking down at the two trainers with a smug look on his face. He jumped down and landed in front of Clair and Falkner selecting two Poké Balls and threw them to the ground, revealing a large, yellow, almost sheep-like Pokémon and a huge bear-like Pokémon. "In fact, Team Rocket's really lightened the mood of the cave."

Clair and Falkner froze as the man threw back his long hair and chuckled. "Sorry trainers, but Team Rocket owns these caves, and you're trespassing on _our_ property." He selected one more Poké Ball and threw it upward. "So sorry, but I, Alexis of Team Rocket, am going to have to kick you out. Aerodactyl, _go_!" The ball hurled up into the sky and revealed a huge dinosaur-like Pokémon. All four Pokémon stood before Clair and Falkner as they were about to enter the caves.

****

Chapter Fifty Four

Trent yawned as he rubbed his eyes and slowly rose up from his bed. A cold breeze ran through the area as Trent moaned and quickly got up. The wind sent a cold chilling running through Trent's spine as he headed out of his small room and into a bigger area.

"Ah, so you're awake." Trent emerged into the room and there were several Team Rocket members wandering around with their Pokémon, preparing and training their Pokémon. There was a large table in the center of the room and there stood five elite Team rocket members, waiting for Trent's arrival. The one who had spoken to Trent had been the one that was in charge of these five. "Perfect, just in time then."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Trent as he walked towards the five of them.

"Alexis is outside as we speak, battling your two friends." He smirked as he turned towards Trent and chuckled. "I highly doubt Alexis will be able to take them out . . . of course, that's why we sent a novice like him."

Trent looked up and asked, "Clair and Falkner?"

"Who'd you expect?" the man asked.

"I thought you would have had some sort of flunkies or something after them," replied Trent. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd send out one of the elite Rockets after two measly little trainers like them."

"The Rocket Circle won't be disturbed again unless the five of us are truly needed," agreed the man.

"Very good Bailey," said Trent, as he slowly walked passed the five of them. He turned to the other four and asked, "I don't seem to know the rest of you. Who are you all?"

"Trina"

"Rosa."

"Kyle."

"Erick."

"And where's my boy Alex battling Clair and Falkner?" asked Trent eagerly, sitting on the table.

"Outside," answered Kyle, "which is a place you are currently not permitted to go."

Trent's face fell as he snorted and jumped off of the table. "Can't I at least watch somehow?"

Bailey nodded. He snapped his fingers and Colin, one of the regular Team Rocket members, hurried towards them. Colin grabbed a remote control that was on the table and pointed it towards a monitor on the side of the wall and a picture of Clair, Falkner, and Alexis getting ready to battle.

****

"Oh joy, a Rocket flunky," growled Clair as she nudged her head towards Alexis.

"_Flunky_? HA!" Alexis turned around and shook his head. "Oh dare they call _me_, one of the members of the Rocket Circle, a _lackey_!"

Falkner eyed Alexis for a moment and slowly asked, "Alexis . . . how long exactly have you been a member of this 'Rocket Circle' you speak of?"

"Two weeks," answered Alexis slowly. He took a deep breath and then spun around. "But that's not the point! Fearow, Ampharos, Ursaring, Aerodactyl, _attack_!"

Falkner smirked as he drew out four Poké Balls and they hurled up into the air to reveal his flying-type Pokémon. "Now go, Pidgey, Pidgeot, Doduo, and Butter_free_- Attack!"

Clair nodded. "Horsea, Wobbuffet, Magikarp, Heracross, I choose you!"

****

Chapter Fifty Five

Alexis's four Pokémon stood in front of Alexis while Falkner's Pokémon appeared him front of him and Horsea and Wobbuffet hopped up in front of Clair. Magikarp tried to flop out of the water but couldn't reach Clair while Heracross had already fallen asleep in a tree.

"Whoa," muttered Clair, slowly backing up and turning towards Heracross and Magikarp, "I'm _really_ regretting giving Charmeleon to Lance. Magikarp, Heracross, return!"

"Almost makes you wish Trent were still with us," replied Falkner, "with his all 'big-bad Pokémon' act." Falkner sighed and pointed at Alexis and shook his head. "Oh well, it's worth a shot. Let's do it!"

"Ampharos, thunder attack!" ordered Alexis. "Fearow, razor wind attack!"

"Wobbuffet, mirror coat!" ordered Clair, as she quickly grabbed Horsea from off of the ground and covered it with her arms.

"Pidgeot," said Falkner, "razor wind attack!"

Clair and Falkner's strongest Pokémon readied themselves as Alexis's Pokémon can soaring in.

Wobbuffet created a light screen that absorbed Ampharos's electrical energy into the screen and quickly sent a beam of energy back at Alexis's Ampharos and the blast sent it skidding towards Alexis.

Pidgeot and Fearow took flight into the air and began rapidly flapping their wings, creating sharp gusts of wind that matched each other perfectly. The two Pokémon simply exchanged attacks in the air for awhile, causing virtually no damage.

"Fine," said Alexis, "Ursaring use your take down attack! Ampharos, try to use your thunder punch attack."

"Wobbuffet, use your mirror coat attack," ordered Clair. "Block that Ampharos!" She glanced at Falkner and then towards Alexis's Ursaring. "Um . . . we have to use the rest of the Pokémon to slow down Ursaring. So . . . uh Horsea, bubblebeam attack."

"Pidgey and Butterfree, whirlwind attack," said Falkner slowly. "Let me think . . . Doduo, use . . . your _tri _attack!"

Pidgey and Butterfree hovered up above Falkner and began rapidly flapping their wings. Meanwhile, Doduo stood in front of Falkner and inhaled while Horsea hopped out of Clair's arms and hopped over to Doduo. Doduo release three beams of energy while Horsea released a stream of bubbles. The various attacks hit Ursaring as it charged towards Falkner, but the four attacks just slowed down the huge bear and it tackled Doduo and sent it flying up towards Pidgey and Butterfree (Horsea had dived into the water before anything had happened).

Wobbuffet quickly created another light screen to block the incoming electrical attack. As Wobbuffet did this, Ampharos held back its fist and lunged towards Clair and her Pokémon. The Pokémon hit the screen and instead of countering the attack, Ampharos's attack shattered Wobbuffet's mirror coat attack and the punch connected and sent Wobbuffet flying back towards Clair.

"What a _shame_," said Alexis, as he turned towards his huge Aerodactyl, which was squatting down next to his trainer. "Time to finish them off, right Aero?"

Alexis's Aerodactyl released a high pitched screech and began nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Alexis pointed towards the small bunch of Pokémon and shouted, "Aerodactyl, sky attack!"

A fiery aura surrounded Alexis's Aerodactyl and it flew up into the sky and dived down at the Pokémon. Aerodactyl's sky attack hit Pidgeot, Pidgey, and Butterfree, knocking them out of the sky.

****

Chapter Fifty Six

"No," whispered Falkner, as Pidgeot, Pidgey, and Butterfree all dropped to the ground. Falkner quickly recalled his Pokémon, leaving only Doduo and Clair's Pokémon to handle Alexis and his Aerodactyl.

"We can do this," said Clair softly, as her Wobbuffet and Horsea stood their ground. "It's just gonna be a little tricky."

"Ha!" replied Alexis flatly. "Try to escape from this." Alexis pointed towards Clair and her Pokémon, shouting, "_Aero_! Use your hyper beam now!"

Alexis's Aerodactyl quickly took flight again and began inhaling and absorbing the surrounding energy. As Aerodactyl was in the midst of preparing for its hyper beam attack, a loud screech was released from inside of the cave that forced Alexis to drop to his knees.

Fearow, Ampharos, and Ursaring all dropped to the ground, attempting to cover their ears (if they could or had them) as the high pitched screeching continued on. As this happened, the trio of Pokémon all slowly rose up and began roaring and squawking and viciously biting and attacking each other.

The Aerodactyl was also hit by the high pitched screech, quickly confused this Pokémon as well. It began shaking its head rapidly and released its hyper beam attack. The beam swung around the small area, hitting Alexis's three Pokémon, and the beam quickly headed towards Clair, Doduo and Horsea.

"_Clair_!" Falkner lunged towards her fellow trainer and slammed into her, knocking Clair out of the way of the hyper beam, but leaving their two smaller Pokémon open for a hit.

"_Wob_!" Wobbuffet quickly jumped in the way of the beam, quickly releasing a destiny bond array as the beam bashed into Wobbuffet, forcing him to hurl back passed Doduo and Horsea. Additionally, the destiny bond array hurled towards Alexis's Aerodactyl and the beam hit the Pokémon and pain surged through it. Within a split second, Alexis's Aerodactyl dropped to the ground.

"Wobbuffet!" Clair quickly pushed Falkner off of her and quickly rushing towards her injured psychic Pokémon that had managed to KO Alexis's Aerodactyl.

As Clair mended to her Pokémon, Falkner glanced at Doduo, and then at the squabbling trio of Pokémon that belonged to the deadly Team Rocket member. "Doduo, _tri attack_!"

The two heads nodded and released a beam of ice and fire, and then after they were released the first head released a beam of lightning. The lightning hit Alexis's Fearow, while the ice froze Ursaring, and the fire badly burned Ampharos.

"Wobbuffet, return." Clair glanced up towards Alexis, who had idly attacked her Wobbuffet, badly harming the Pokémon. She quickly picked up her Horsea and shouted, "Horsea, smokescreen attack!"

Horsea was forced to release smoke as Clair squeezed the Pokémon, making it perform its smokescreen attack. The smoke filled the area, quickly blinding Alexis.

As the smoke cleared, Alexis froze as Clair and Falkner stood directly in front of him. "Oh . . . _crap_."

"Sorry Alexis." Clair shoved Alexis backwards, forcing him to the ground, while Falkner got closer. "Well, hate to break it to you, but you lost."

"_You_, Alexis, are coming with us when we proceed into the cave," growled Falkner, as he waited for Alexis to start getting up. "Your Ampharos will be the Pokémon that uses flash, so we'll have some sort of light source to light our way."

"Why would you need my Ampharos if the cave's already full of lights?" asked Alexis slowly.

"In that case-" Falkner grabbed the Poké Balls off of Alexis's belt and recalled Ampharos and Aerodactyl, and then recalled Ursaring and Fearow, and then put them back on Alexis's belt. "In that case Alexie, you can just come with us in the cave."

"Ice beam." Clair's Horsea released a beam of ice that froze Alexis's two hands together behind his back, forcing him to lose balance and drop to the ground again. Clair smirked as Falkner grabbed Alexis up by the arm, and dragged him forward. "Let's go Alexis."

****

"_DAMN_!" Trent slammed his fist against the screen and swiveled around towards Bailey. "What the hell was that!"

"Alexis was one of our newer, and _stupider_, recruits," sneered Bailey. "He was simply a test to see how one of the members of the Rocket Circle would be up against this Clair."

"And considering Alexis took out nearly all of the gym leader's Pokémon _and_ Clair's Wobbuffet," said Kyle, making note of the battle, "I won't be too surprised if they make it passed the Pokémon."

"Besides," replied Trina with a smirk on her face, "if they do get passed them, they have us to face off against . . ."

****

Chapter Fifty Seven

Alexis moaned as Falkner and Clair shoved him forward, as he walked them down the path towards the Team Rocket's location. He was supposedly leading them to the other side of the cave, where they'd head into the next town, but Alexis figured he could redeem himself if he broke his boss back the dragon trainer from Blackthorn.

"So, when we get to the other side, who's the gym leader in Mahogany Town again?" asked Clair, as they walked along the path that was leading towards the Team Rocket's lair.

"Pryce," answered Falkner, as they continued walking, "he's an ice-type trainer, and very powerful, though he's probably over the hill by now."

"Hopefully he won't be six feet under the hill by the time we get out of the cave," replied Clair, as they continued walking.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't lead you guys to the exit faster," muttered Alexis, as he continued leading the two trainers deeper into the cave, "with my hands frozen behind my back and two trainers forcing me about."

"You totaled out Pokémon," replied Clair, as she scoffed Alexis on the head.

"Your Wobbuffet will be fine, girlie," replied Alexis, as he tried to lift up his hands to scratch the back of his head, but had no success with them behind his back and frozen. "They usually don't tend to pass out, especially when they're in dark places like these."

"Ah yes," said Clair, as the three of them walked down the pathway, "a dark place that is lined with lights, thanks to you Rockets."

"You all think so little of me don't-" Suddenly, Clair and Falkner froze as Alexis was cut off and stumbled onto the ground, falling face first. The two trainers shook their heads as a Geodude went hopping away from beneath Alexis's feet.

"_Smooth_," replied Clair slowly, as Alexis was trying to pull himself up.

As he did so, Alexis stumbled backwards and fell back again, landing on his back this time. As Alexis fell, he hit the ground and the ice that encased Alexis's hands shattered and he quickly started running away.

"Hey!" shouted Clair and Falkner, swiftly running after the Team Rocket member. After several steps, Clair and Falkner dropped to the ground as Alexis was hurled back towards the two Pokémon trainers, as they saw various creatures moving in towards them.

"Sea!" growled Horsea, as the creatures moved towards them.

"_Do_!" squawked Doduo, who was moving quietly behind Falkner quietly.

Clair and Falkner slowed down when suddenly various Zubat dropped down from the ceiling and at least seven Machop moved in towards them. The Machop were the ones that had hurled Alexis all the way back towards them.

"This is bad," noted Falkner, as they slowly backed away.

"Thanks to good old Alexis, we're almost out of Pokémon to use against this guy," replied Clair, as she glanced back at Falkner's Doduo. "We'll need Doduo." Horsea began squirming around in Clair's arm and began rapidly blowing bubbles.

"Horsea may be of some help as well," noted Falkner, as Doduo stepped up to help out its trainer. "Doduo, attack the Machop with your fury attack!"

"Horsea, bubble attack the Zubat, _now_!" ordered Clair.

The two heads of the twin bird Pokémon quickly squawked, as a battle cry, and they charged towards the herd of Machop that had sent Alexis hurling back towards them. Doduo collided with the fighting-type Pokémon and quickly began pecking at the muscle Pokémon. Unfortunately, the two headed bird wasn't enough, and just managed to slow down the fighting Pokémon, before they swarmed around Doduo.

****

Chapter Fifty Eight

From within Clair's arms, the little Horsea took a deep breath and quickly released a swarm of bubbles up towards the ceiling as the various Zubat headed down from the ceiling. Horsea's bubbles collided into the Zubat and stunned several of the bat Pokémon, forcing them to drop from the ceiling. After, slowing down the swarm of Zubat, Horsea's focus turned to the swarm of Machop that were attacking Falkner's Doduo.

"Horsea, water gun _now_!" ordered Clair, pointing towards the Machop.

"_Sea_!" Horsea inhaled and released a powerful blast of water that slammed into the seven Machop, along with Doduo, towards the wall, breaking up the little party. This gave Doduo the perfect opportunity to attempt to flee from the herd of Pokémon.

But the five Zubat had quickly recovered from Horsea's attack and made their way towards Falkner's injured Doduo.

"Horsea," shouted Clair, quickly tossing her Pokémon up into the air, "twister attack!"

Horsea quickly caught itself in the air, by using its wings to float, and quickly began swirling around and creating its tornado, knocking the Zubat from out of the air.

"Tackle attack!" ordered Clair.

Coming out of its twister attack, Horsea pointed its head downward and shot straight towards a Machop that was about to start attacking Falkner's Doduo. Horsea slammed into the Machop's gut, and sent it flying backwards and collided into several other Machop.

Unfortunately, these Machop and Zubat weren't giving up and were extremely tough. The Zubat were beginning to take flight again, while the Machop were getting up again.

"Doduo, use your tri attack on the Zubat!" ordered Falkner.

"Horsea, use bubblebeam on the Machop, _now_!" shouted Clair.

Horsea released a stream of bubbles at the Machop, to attempt to slow them down, but Horsea's attack wasn't too effective as the Machop continued through.

The five Zubat quickly flew up and darted towards Doduo. The twin-headed bird released three beams towards the bat Pokémon, and took out three of the five Zubat. The remaining two Zubat shot down towards Falkner's Pokémon and sunk their teeth into the heads of the twin-bird Pokémon.

"Do!" squawked Doduo's two heads, which were both in an extraordinarily large amount of pain.

"_Gol_!" Suddenly, a high pitched screech was released from the ceiling of the cave as a huge bat dropped down from the roof of the cave. The supersonic waves hit the two Zubat, that had planted themselves on Doduo's twin heads, and the bat Pokémon became confused and released their fangs from the two heads.

The Golbat that had used its supersonic attack to save Falkner's Doduo, quickly shot towards the Machop that were beginning to swarm around Clair's Horsea. The Golbat used its wing attack by slashing by the Machop and hitting it with its wings.

The wing attack managed to KO most of the Machop, and the supersonic attack had confused the two Zubat and forced them to start fighting each other.

"Golbat?" murmured Clair, as the huge bat Pokémon circled around for another attack.

"Doduo, fury attack!" commanded Falkner.

"Horsea, ice beam attack!" said Clair.

Doduo lunged towards the remaining two (and utterly confused) Zubat and the twin bird began rapidly pecking at the bats, until the dropped down from the sky. Meanwhile, the three Machop that had not been finished off by Golbat's attack headed straight towards Clair's Horsea. The small dragon Pokémon shot a beam of ice at the three Machop, but it only hit one of the Machop and froze it over, while the other two Machop continued towards Clair's Horsea.

"_Go_!" Golbat dropped down form the ceiling and used its wing attack once again and slashed the two Machop along the chest, knocking them out by using the flying-type attack.

The Golbat dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to Clair, with a happy grin on its face and looking up at the trainer from Blackthorn. "Bat!"

Clair smiled and nodded, slowly realizing what was happening. "So, it is you."

****

Chapter Fifty Nine

"Hmm, entertaining," murmured Trent, as he turned towards the members of the Rocket Circle, with an annoyed look on his face. "Alexis is defeated . . . then a Golbat attacks and defeats our experimental, pumped up, and powered up Zubat and Machop. This isn't looking good for you all."

"Well then we shall face them," replied Kyle, as he tossed a Poké Ball up and down.

"Why do that when we could just get some of our lackeys to do it for us," noted Rosa, turning towards Ryan and Stacy, who were among the Team Rocket members in the cave. "Choose the two that know them best."

"Why not three, since they failed the previous time they attacked." Trent pointed towards Colin. "He's the trainer who you mentioned has a Scizor, correct?"

Bailey glanced at the trainer Trent was pointing to and nodded. "Yes, yes. Colin is one of our few trainers that has a steel-type Pokémon. Do you want him to join Ryan and Stacy when they attack Clair and Falkner?"

Trent nodded eagerly. "Plus, I have a little plan I'd like to test on my old friends."

"Fine," said Kyle, as he sighed and glanced towards Ryan and Stacy. "But if they fail, we'll step in. Besides-" Kyle got up and turned towards Trent and the other members of the Rocket Circle "- Clair and Falkner probably won't get passed the waterfall."

****

"So, you believe that this is the same Golbat that aided you in the caves back near Blackthorn," said Falkner, "but you thought that this Golbat was killed, when a wall it was by collapsed and water gushed out of it. And _you_ think it is alive?" Falkner glanced towards the Golbat with a skeptical look and slowly shook his head. "You sure Clair?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Clair pulled out the scale that the Kingdra had dropped and put it in front of the Golbat. She looked down at the Golbat as it examined the scale and nodded. She smirked and looked back up towards Falkner. "The Kingdra that was there dropped a scale and gave it to me, and Golbat even remembers the Kingdra."

The skeptical look remained on Falkner's face, as he glanced down at the Golbat. Falkner shrugged and replied, "I still don't think that the Golbat is the same Pokémon, but that's just my opinion. Plus, I think the Golbat's planning on _eating_ the scale, oppose to sniffing it."

Clair rolled her eyes and picked up the scale and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Do," moaned Falkner's Doduo, as it collapsed on the ground.

Falkner glanced down at its twin bird Pokémon and slowly nodded. "Sorry bout that Doduo, you must be exhausted. Doduo, return!" Falkner held out the Poké Ball, and recalled its flying-type Pokémon.

Clair glanced around for a moment, feeling like they had left something (they forgot about Alexis, who had left) but Clair shrugged it off. "Golbat, can you take us out of these caves. I have a feeling we were heading deeper into them."

"_Gol_!" Golbat flapped its wings and quickly took off, deeper into the cave.

"No, you're going the wrong way!" said Clair, as she glanced back towards Falkner.

The flying-type trainer shrugged. "Maybe its training to show us something . . . or maybe your Golbat isn't as bright as it seems, eh?"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from up ahead where Golbat had flown, and the two trainers quickly darted to help the Pokémon that had aided them.

Within a few seconds, they bumped back into the Golbat, and it appeared safe and unharmed. Golbat had flown right by a river, which was flowing down a different path, which was most likely the path that led to the exit.

"Thanks Golbat," said Clair happily, "you may have found us a way back out-"

"_Gol_!" cried Golbat, shaking its head. It pointed one wing from around the rock that was in front of them, towards the start of the river.

"I think it wants us to follow it," insisted Falkner, as he turned towards Clair. "There's something around the corner."

Clair rolled her eyes and poked her head from behind the rock. She froze in horror as she saw a huge and beautiful waterfall . . . that had about ten Gyarados at the top of it, heading down towards them.

****

Chapter Sixty

"What is it?" asked Falkner, as Clair quickly pulled herself back behind the rock.

"Gyarados," answered Clair slowly. She took a deep breath and began shaking her head. "There has to be at least ten of them that I can see. I'm betting they're Team Rocket's Gyarados, and they're controlling the waterfall."

"Sea?" Horsea jumped out of Clair's arms and poked its head from out of behind the rock. It glanced passed the waterfall, and there was an entrance into another cave right next to the waterfall. Horsea drew back behind the rock and began hopping eagerly up and down and up and down.

"You see something Horsea?" asked Clair slowly.

"Go gol bat!" agreed Golbat.

Clair glanced at Golbat and then at her Pokémon, and then finally up at Falkner. "What's going on?"

"They want us to follow them," explained Falkner, for the third time. "I bet there's another cave entrance next to the waterfall or something." Falkner peered out from behind the rock and saw the entrance that both Golbat and Horsea. But this time, one of the Gyarados noticed Falkner, peering at the other cave entrance from out behind the rock.

The Gyarados inhaled, beginning to absorb energy, preparing for its hyper beam attack. Falkner noticed this right in the nick of time, and quickly grabbed Clair and pulled her, along with her Horsea, away from the rock as the Gyarados fired its hyper beam attack. The beam hit the rock, causing a huge explosion, and sending both Clair and Falkner flying forward. The Golbat had flown up before the Gyarados had attack, getting safely out of range of any harm.

"_Stealthy_," replied Clair sharply, as she glanced at the waterfall, ignoring Falkner.

Falkner frowned as he looked down at the ground, digging the tip of his shoe into the ground.

"_Bat_!" The Golbat that had aided Clair decided to aid her again, and began circling around the Gyarados, as they continued to fire their hyper beams at the bat Pokémon.

"Okay, maybe escaping would be a better idea then going deeper into the cave," said Falkner, as he grabbed Clair's arm. "Come on, let's go."

As this happened, the Gyarados noticed the two trainers fleeing, and slowly, one by one, the Gyarados began riding down the water fall and headed towards the trainers. They began to inhale and released several hyper beams that were aimed towards Clair and Falkner, but they managed to evade the attacks.

Falkner and Clair hit the ground and quickly crawled over towards another rock.

Clair glanced toward Falkner and shook her head. "We can't get to the other exit this way. The Gyarados will eventually hit one of us with their hyper beam attacks." She glanced towards the Golbat that had helped her, and saw that it wouldn't last long attempting to distract the Gyarados.

"So what do you suggest doing Clair, because I'm just about out of ideas," replied Falkner.

"We might as well help Golbat, so this is what I'm thinking." She enlarged a Poké Ball and threw it up towards the ceiling of the cave and it opened up to reveal her Heracross.

"You're gonna use Heracross," said Falkner, with a stunned look on his face. "He doesn't even listen to you, it'll probably get hurt trying to fight off the Gyarados. Just cause it doesn't listen, you're going to endanger it."

"And go, _Magikarp_!" Clair threw her remaining Poké Ball into the river up ahead, to reveal her pre-evolved Gyarados. "Heracross wouldn't be in danger if your Butterfree were to help out."

Falkner sighed as Clair waited for the gym leader to call out his bug-type Pokémon. Falkner moaned as he opened up the Poké Ball and threw it upward. "Butterfree, help Golbat and Heracross distract the Gyarados!"

Clair turned down towards her Magikarp and nodded. "The Gyarados hopefully won't attack my Magikarp, since its their pre-evolved form." She turned towards Falkner and nodded. "Let's go."

****

Chapter Sixty One

"Karp-karp-karp-karp-karp magi karp-karp-karp-karp-karp." Clair's Magikarp circled around the Gyarados, as they went down stream, attempting to slow down and distract the Gyarados, and at the same time it was trying to reach the bottom of the waterfall, so Clair could recall it as soon as she entered the next cave.

This gave the Gyarados a good enough distraction for both trainers to think it was a good time to depart. Clair, holding Horsea in her arms, and Falkner both quickly started running from behind the rock they were hiding under and darted towards the exit of the cave.

Though Clair's Magikarp momentarily distracted them, the Gyarados quickly caught wind of Falkner and Clair running passed them, and they quickly began attack. They used their hyper beam attacks and their hydro pump attacks to try to stop the two trainers, but neither attack was successfully working, because half of those attacks were also aimed at Butterfree, Golbat, and (a somewhat confused) Heracross.

Clair and Falkner didn't even manage to get all the way to the rubble of the rock they were hiding behind before a hyper beam attack hit directly behind. The beam hit the ground and caused a huge explosion, disrupting the ground behind them, and causing a huge shock wave that sent Clair and Falkner flying forward.

Clair and Falkner hit the ground, several feet away from the entrance to the second cave, and they quickly scrambled to get up while the Gyarados looked around for the two trainers.

"_Gol_!" Golbat used its double-team attack to attempt to confuse the Gyarados, and throw off their aim.

"_Free_!" Butterfree was slowing down the Gyarados by releasing its stun spores onto several of the Gyarados, and some into the water.

"_Karp_!" Magikarp was quickly making its way passed the big Gyarados, forgetting all about stopping the Gyarados, and just trying to reach Clair again.

"_Cross_?!" Heracross was flying around in utter confusion, as it attempted to evade the Gyarados's attacks, as well as find a place to hide.

Clair and Falkner quickly entered the second cave, and managed to completely lose the Gyarados all together.

After Golbat flew through the entrance as well, he two trainers peered out from the entrance, and quickly began recalling their Pokémon. As the Pokémon were all recalled, one of the Gyarados noticed where the red beams of light were coming from and fired its hydro pump attack, and this caused other Gyarados to fire their hyper beam attacks and their hydro pump attacks.

But neither trainer was harmed. All the attacks hit the wall of the cave and that part of the cave began to collapse, blocking off any sort of exit Clair and Falkner had to the outside world.

"This is bad," murmured Falkner softly.

Both trainers froze when they heard chuckling from behind them. "Oh silly Falkner- it's worse than you think."

Clair and Falkner swiveled around there stood two familiar Team Rocket members, along with a brand new face. Each trainer was holding a Poké Ball, and was waiting for Clair or Falkner to attempt to attack. In front of them stood Ryan and Stacy, along with the newbie.

"Ryan," murmured Clair.

"Stacy," murmured Falkner.

"Ah, leaving me out." The trainer smirked as held out his Poké Ball and hurled it upward. "Name's Colin."

****

Chapter Sixty Two

The Poké Ball that Colin had hurled upward into the air landed in front of the Team Rocket member and revealed a deadly, red, bug-like Pokémon. "Sci!"

Ryan smirked as his Espeon emerged from out of his Poké Ball, and Stacy has a devilish grin as Misdreavus appeared from out of her Poké Ball.

"What wrong guys?" asked Colin, as his Scizor approached them. "A little nervous . . . unprepared? Or are you guys a little worn out from your Gyarados encounter, your fight with Alexis, and defending yourselves against those Zubat and Machop?"

"Gol!" growled the Golbat, as it began to take flight.

Falkner glanced at Clair and nodded. "Our Pokémon should have a little strength left, after our encounter with Alexis, right?"

"Course," replied Clair, selecting a Poké Ball, and turning away from Falkner. "I choose you, Wobbuffet!"

"Do your stuff, Pidgeot!" Falkner threw a Poké Ball up into the air and revealed the fully evolved form of Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

Golbat, Wobbuffet, and Pidgeot waited for a response from their trainers, as they stared down Scizor, Espeon, and Misdreavus.

"_Go_!" screeched Golbat.

"Wobbuffet, safeguard attack!" ordered Clair.

"Pidgeot, wing attack!" shouted Falkner.

"Scizor, metal claw!" ordered Colin.

"Espeon, disable attack!" shouted Ryan.

"Misdreavus, psybeam attack!" ordered Stacy.

The six Pokémon lunged towards each other, preparing to attack. Golbat dived down towards Espeon to attempt to do a leech life attack, but Espeon used its psychic abilities to force the evolved Zubat into a frozen, psychic trance.

Pidgeot shot down towards Scizor to attack, but Pidgeot's wing was clamped down by Scizor's claw, slamming Falkner's Pokémon to the ground.

Misdreavus appeared in front of Clair's Wobbuffet and released a beam of psychic energy. Luckily, Wobbuffet had already put up its celestial orbs around it, drawing energy into it, creating an aurora that blocked part of Misdreavus's attack. Though the energy hit Wobbuffet, it was about to withstand the confusion side affect the psybeam attack often caused.

"Pidgeot, use your sand attack!" commanded Falkner.

"Wobbuffet, prepare for an attack!" shouted Clair.

The trio of Rockets glared at Falkner and Clair prepared their Pokémon for strong defensive, yet offensive attacks. Pidgeot would be able to attack while the other Pokémon were blinded, and Wobbuffet would be able to ready itself for an attack, and also counter the attack as well.

"Scizor, slash it, _now_!" commanded Colin.

"Misdreavus, shadow ball!" ordered Stacy.

Scizor lunged towards Falkner's Pidgeot, and as it did the steel-type Pokémon was slowed down as sand and dust rose up and clouded the area, forcing Scizor's claw to slam into a rock, cracking its claw.

Misdreavus appeared in front of Clair's Wobbuffet once again and began radiating with a dark glow. It opened up its mouth and began absorbing the energy surrounding the Pokémon and created a small ball of ghost-type energy. Misdreavus shot the ball of energy at Clair's psychic-type Pokémon. The shadow ball attack hit Wobbuffet and the ghost-type energy surged through Clair's Pokémon.

"Mirror coat!" shouted Clair.

"_Wobb_!" Suddenly, the flow of the energy started to reverse and the energy headed into the hands of Clair's Wobbuffet. The energy was then purified by Wobbuffet's own psychic-energy and the trainer released the beam of energy that hit Stacy's Misdreavus at full force. Both Wobbuffet and Misdreavus dropped down to the ground, as they were weakened from the attacks.

"Psychic attack!" ordered Ryan.

"_Es_!" Espeon began to glow and released a blast of psychic-type energy that was focused right on the wild Golbat that was allying Clair and Falkner. That psychic attack slammed the (temporarily frozen) Golbat against the wall of the cave, and Golbat dropped down to the ground, weakened from the powerful psychic attack.

"Pidgeot, use your razor wing attack!" shouted Falkner.

Colin smirked and turned towards his Scizor. "Grab them both with metal claw!"

"Them both?" murmured Clair, as Scizor lunged towards Falkner's Pidgeot.

The fully evolved Scyther quickly darted towards the fully Pidgey and grabbed it with its claw. Scizor continued rushing towards Falkner, with Pidgeot in its claw. Scizor drew out its other claw and grasped Falkner with it. Scizor quickly fluttered its wings and lifted itself up from the ground. Scizor jumped towards the wall, and kicked off the wall, performing a brief spin in the air. Scizor landed on the ground in front of Wobbuffet and Clair and quickly took flight.

Colin hopped onto Scizor's back, and the large steel/flying Pokémon quickly flew deeper into the cave.

"_No_!" cried Clair as she began to chase after Scizor, as it began to head deeper into the cave. But before she even got several feet away from where she had began, Ryan's Espeon appeared in front of her and used its psychic abilities to slam Clair towards the back of the cave, allowing Colin to escape.

****

Chapter Sixty Three

"Ow." Clair moaned as she rubbed the back of her head and glanced up at Espeon, who had slammed her towards the rubble that the Gyarados had caused.

"Es!" growled Ryan's Espeon, as it continued towards the injured trainer.

"Our boss would love an injured dragon-trainer as well," said Ryan, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "He has a special interest in you."

"Sea," moaned Horsea, who was still wrapped around in Clair's arms.

"Your Horsea, along with your Wobbuffet and Charmeleon," said Ryan, as he walked towards Clair, not too far behind his Espeon.

"Bad news Ryan," replied Clair slowly, as she tried to slide up against the wall of rubble, "Charmeleon's with my cousin."

"_Darn_," replied Stacy sarcastically. "I guess we'll just leave ya alone then Clair."

Clair, who was alittle dazed from Espeon's psychic-type attack, slowly replied, "Stacy, I'd never give your boss my Horsea, Wobbuffet, _or_ my Charmeleon if I still had it."

"Ha! The position your in now isn't voting well for ya Clair," replied Ryan, as he and his Espeon continued towards her.

"Horsea," mumbled Clair.

"_Sea_!" Horsea released a small stream of acid and shot it towards Ryan's Espeon. The blast of ink hit Espeon in the eyes, blinding the psychic-type Pokémon and forcing it to stumbling around. Then, Horsea used its smokescreen attack, covering the area with a thick fog, to protect herself from the Rockets.

"Gol . . . bat." The weakened Pokémon used its haze attack to aid Horsea and covering a thick mist through the cavern.

Clair froze as she felt something grab her shirt. She glanced up and there was her Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet would be able to maneuver through the cave, even if Golbat had covered it with its haze attack and Horsea with its smokescreen attack.

The injured Clair clung onto her Wobbuffet, as it began to drag her away towards the exit, while Ryan and Stacy just searched around for Clair.

"Misdreavus, try to suck up the mist and the smoke!" ordered Stacy, knowing that Misdreavus absorbing the haze attack and the smokescreen attack probably wouldn't be the best idea for Misdreavus.

As Stacy's Pokémon prepared to absorb the series of attack, both of Team Rocket's Pokémon froze for a moment as they glanced around. They were all hearing a low buzzing sound, which was extremely familiar to something they had heard before. Without warning, three hyper beams shot through the wall of rubble and shot straight towards the two Team Rocket members and their Pokémon, leaving Clair the perfect opportunity to escape.

****

Chapter Sixty Four

Falkner, along with his Pidgeot, had been carried deep into the cave, up into the upper levels of the cave, by Colin's Scizor. It wasn't too long before Falkner saw several other Team Rocket members seated around a table.

Scizor dropped Falkner in the center of the circle, and Falkner's Pidgeot was put aside, while Scizor and Colin landed outside of the circle and prepared to leave.

"Colin," said an unfamiliar voice from the circle, "you may stay here. I believe Giovanni would enjoy your company."

Falkner was a little dazed from the rush of the battle. One second he was fighting the trio of Team Rocket members with Clair, then the next second he was being picked up by Scizor and rushed here. Then, being dropped several feet up knocked the wind out of the flying-type trainer.

Falkner glanced around at the group of people. Falkner couldn't identify any one of them, though of the six Team Rocket members in the circle, not including Colin, one of them was facing away from Falkner, hiding his face.

"Who . . . who are you?" asked Falkner slowly.

"Don't be naïve," replied the Rocket who had spoken before, "you're part of the organization, aren't you?"

"What's . . . it to you," replied Falkner sternly, as he looked up at the man.

"Then you should know we're the Rocket Circle," stated the man. "We are the six Team Rocket members who guard the leagues of Team Rocket."

Falkner shrugged. "Should that mean anything to me?"

"You actually bumped into one of our members- or former members," said the woman next to the man. "Alexis was his name."

"Alexis," murmured Falkner slowly. He slowly pulled himself up and managed to get himself to his feet. He stared around at the five members of the Rocket Circle who were facing him. He set his eyes upon the back of the head of the Team Rocket member who was facing away from him. "Let me guess . . . this is Alexis's replacement?"

"Wrong, actually." Falkner froze as he realized who was sitting in that chair. Trent Hawks spun around in the chair and slowly walked towards Falkner.

"Trent," sneered Falkner, slowly realizing what was happening. He had a brief flash of Violet City, when the Team Rocket members attacked. "You were with Team Rocket when they attacked Violet City . . . you were the one with the Marril!"

"Whoa, you're quick Falkner," replied Trent. "I'm so glad you could make our meeting. I bet Stacy and Ryan are having a fun time with Clair in the cave." Trent spun around and nodded towards Colin. "And no, I'm not a member of the Rocket Circle."

"The Rocket Circle, as well as several other groups in Team Rocket and skilled Rocket members are required to guard the Team Rocket leader," explained another one of the members of the Rocket Circle.

"So what, you're a new recruit or something," muttered Falkner, as he neared near Trent, attempting to stand tall. "You proved your skills, and now you're a member of the elite Rocket members, _Trent_?"

"Actually no," answered Trent, as he turned back towards Falkner. He shoved Falkner to the ground and lifted his foot above Falkner's chest. "No to both things. I'm more than just an elite member of Team Rocket . . . Oh, and Falkner, the name's not Trent Hawks." Trent lowered his foot as Falkner began to get back up. Before Falkner could react, Trent quickly threw a punch and hit Falkner in the face and he dropped to the ground. "The name's Giovanni."

****

Chapter Sixty Five

Thanks to the help of Wobbuffet, along with Golbat and Horsea's fog, and the powerful blasts of the various hyper beams of the Gyarados, Clair was managing to escape from Stacy and Ryan.

"Gol!" screeched Golbat, as it flew towards an exit.

"Yes!" shouted Clair, who was still needing some support from Wobbuffet. Clair and Wobbuffet moved through a small doorway and there was the exit up ahead.

"Sea-sea-sea!" shouted Clair's Horsea, as she glanced back through the small door. She could hear Stacy and Ryan approaching not too far off.

"Uh, Horsea use your ice beam attack," said Clair slowly.

"_Sea_!" Horsea released a beam of ice and quickly created a thick wall of ice, blocking the entrance so that Ryan and Stacy couldn't continue to track her.

As Clair and Horsea moved towards the exit, Clair sighed and moaned as she noticed another doorway a little further back. She glanced back and shook her head. "That door leads up, and it'll probably take a while for Ryan and Stacy to get through it. I'll be fine."

Golbat flew through the entrance first, while Wobbuffet waited for Clair and Horsea to walk through the exit.

Clair, and the three Pokémon accompanying her, moved through the exit into the previous section of the cave that contained the waterfall. All the Gyarados were gone from the waterfall (they had entered the lower level of the cave) and the exit outside was clearly visible.

Clair smiled, but then sighed remembering that Falkner had been captured Falkner. She wouldn't be able to get him back on her own, she knew she'd need Trent of Lance's help.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blackthorn's best." Clair quickly swiveled around, and there stood five Team Rocket members, standing on the edge of the cliff that loomed over Clair. Suddenly, from behind these five Team Rocket members, Colin stepped up, holding a Poké Ball.

"_Colin_," Clair sneered, attempting to act tough even though she was still weak from Espeon's psychic-type attack. "And look, you brought some friends with you. Who are these lovely Rockets?"

"We're known as the Rocket Circle," answered the man standing next to Colin. "The name's Bailey."

"Trina"

"Rosa."

"Kyle."

"Erick."

"The Rocket Circle, eh?" Clair chuckled. "You Rockets just keep on getting stupider and stupider names. What next, the Elite Rockets? The Master Rockets? I mean seriously can't you come up with more original-" Clair stopped talking with Rosa dragged out Falkner's body, which appeared lifeless and there was blood gushing out of his nose, and hung it on a small rock that was hanging over the edge of the cliff.

"What's the matter Clair?" replied Trina, with a smirk on her face. "Cat got your tongue?"

Kyle shook his head. "Talk about your hot air, eh Clair?"

Clair froze for a moment, as she managed to draw out a Poké Ball. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve . . . Go, _Heracross_!"

Colin smiled as the beetle Pokémon appeared in front of Clair. "Fine. Scizor, attack it _now_!" Colin's Scizor appeared in front of Colin, and still holding the Poké Ball, Colin jumped on Scizor's back and lowered itself towards Clair and her Heracross.

"This should be fun," replied Colin, as he glanced around. "You managed to get passed the Gyarados, along with Stacy and Ryan. I'm impressed with your survival skills." Colin then jerked his thumb towards the five Team Rocket members that stood on the cliff. "But these are the members of the Rocket Circle- the elite Team Rocket guards to the Boss Rocket." Colin waved his finger back and forth. "Even if I lose . . . you'll never make it out . . ."


End file.
